


The Bermuda Triangle

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean have been together for a couple months, happy until Cas lets their relationship slip out to someone who Dean wanted to wait to tell, they argue while on a hunt for demons, and once inside they see Meg, who they thought was dead after Crowley had killed her. But she ends up bubbling something up in Cas, it was no secret to Dean. What will Cas do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. Sorry the first chapter isn't too long! Let me know what you think :')

It was Tuesday, Dean and Cas weren't speaking because they had gotten into a fight earlier, Sam was driving and he could feel the tension. 

"Can you guys quit? It's bad enough I have to deal with you guys enough being all lovey dovey all day, now there's nothing going on and I can't even-" Dean got upset after hearing his brother go on for so long. 

"Drop it Sam! He knows what he did and until he apologizes I'm not sayin' jack squat!"

Cas shuffled in the backseat and started looking at his hands not knowing what else to do, he would've said something but he was afraid his voice would break, and he hated looking weak in front of Dean, ever since the day they finally just let go of everything and came together. Dean was always so angry, but he never acted that way with Cas anymore, not until tonight. That's how Cas knew Dean must've been really hurt.

Sam sighed, "Okay, whatever Dean. Not trying to get into it, it would just be nice if it wasn't so damn tense in here."

 

They had arrived at the place they were sent to by Bobby. Some abandoned building, of course. The crisp late night chills ran across Dean's arm made him shiver, and he then felt a hand rubbing his arm from the backseat, and Dean let out a little smile. Apparently, there were demons trying to make a nest near a town where Jimmy Novak's daughter and wife were living at, and that was all Dean needed to hear. 

"Okay, Sammy, me and Cas are gonna look over here, I'll meet you over there in a bit, alright?" Dean had this look on his face to make sure Sam wouldn't have a problem, Sam knew what had to happen, so he nodded and walked off.

Dean exhaled, and looked at Cas. "Look, Cas I know you feel bad, I do. But you gotta understand that I wanted Bobby to know when I was ready. You have to listen to me if we're gonna make this work, Cas. Meet me halfway."

"I don't understand, Dean," Cas looked around at the floor and thought long and hard about how this conversation was gonna go, Dean always challenged the things he said, he's started not to just say anything anymore. "Bobby seems like he would love you no matter who you've chosen to love."

"Of course he would, Cas. But if we do this we have to work together on this and let each other know before we drop a nuclear bomb on each other." Dean look frustrated and started to put his hands on his head. Cas pulled his hands down and grabbed on to his wrists.

"Dean, you are aware you're not the only one new to this. When I do things, there's really no thought that goes into them, not since you came along." Cas put his hand on his handprint on Dean, and moved his other hand up to Dean's chin and pushed it up with a finger. "I love you Dean Winchester," he smiled. "I will give you protection, and happiness, and beers when you are upset. I will run you baths and I will tolerate your angel jokes, but I will not tolerate you being mad at me any longer." Cas kissed Deans soft, blushed pink lips for just a second and looked at Dean again. "I really love you, Dean."

"I know you do, Cas. I love you too. What do you say we talk to Sam about seperate motel rooms tonight, huh?"

Cas smiled and put his hand in Dean's. Dean didn't really like hand holding, but at the same time Cas made it feel so safe, it was like a life jacket. 

[ So, sorry guys. This chapter was a little short but I'm exhausted. I just wanted to show off some Destiel love! But I will definitely update tomorrow. Thanks for reading guys :') ]


	2. I'm Not Goin' Anywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is kinda extra short but I'll make up for all of this when I have the time to! Enjoy loves. ♡

Sam was off somewhere waiting for Dean, because he knew he wasn't going in there alone, but he thought he saw someone he recognized and was gonna check it out but Dean walked over to him.

"Where's Cas? I thought I just saw Meg." Sam already knew but he wanted to get the chilling image that Meg, the demon that had tortured him and his brother a number of times, was right where he was.

"He's scoping the place out. We thought we heard her voice, too. We don't know what she's capable of now or who she's with so Cas went." Dean looked worried. "Hey, Sammy..."

"Yeah, Dean?"

"You don't think.. He's still.. Ya know, caught up on Meg do you? I know it's been awhile but I.." He could still feel the jealousy riding on his bones just then. 

"Dean," Sam laughed and put his hand on Dean's shoulder. "I can't see Cas with anyone else but you, I really can't. She's the demon here, Dean. You do realize you're with an angel now right?"

"Didn't stop him last time.." Dean heard a bang from inside the building and his head instantly shot up. Him and Sam ran inside.

There she was, Meg, she still had the bleached blonde hair and beautiful brown eyes. She was standing right next to Castiel, and she was laughing heartily next to two dead demons.

"What the hell is going on here?" Dean asked angrily looking to Castiel who had a guilty look on his face. Why does he look like that? He thought. Maybe I'm just reading into this too much

_Pizza Man. Pizza Man. Pizza Man._

Dean went straight over to Cas and put his hands over his Cas' face asking him if he was okay.

"I'm fine, Dean." Dean shot him a dirty look. It made him feel like he was a overprotective mother who was told she was being embarrassing from her kids.

"Yeah, okay Cas," Dean said in a low voice and looked to Meg. "I thought Crowley iced you and your vessel? Why are you killing demons? And laughing? What's funny, Meg?... Cas?"

"Woah there, Deany. I was just talking to Clarence for a second. Or is that a problem? I can see I've missed a lot." She said, looking over Dean and then to Cas, smiling at him. 

"You don't know shit, Meg. Answer my question."

"Not that it's any of your business, but I was cured." Castiel's head shot up fast and looked at her, hope in his eyes for some reason, Dean didn't know what to think.

"Cured?" Dean scoffed. "Why would you wanna be cured? You're Meg."

"For reasons I don't care for anymore. Do you know what being tortured for a whole year feels like?"

"Pretty damn close to it." Dean said and put his head down. Cas moved over to him to put Dean's head in his chest but Dean moved away and held his hand instead.

"Whatever, I'm out of here. Clarence, you ever need something real, I'm right here." Meg slipped her number over to Castiel, with Dean's eyes glued to it the whole time. When it finally got to Cas' hand, Dean looked up to see Cas looking at it with no expression.

"Yes.. Well.. Thanks Meg but I don't need it." Dean squeezed Cas' hand.

"You will sooner or later. When you do, I'll have the pizza place on speed dial." She left then.

The walk back to the car was silence and once again, you could see Sam's face wasn't a happy one. Sam was always the one keeping the mood up these days, Dean was having problems with remembering Hell and everything he did, Cas always tried to make it go away but the best he could do was dinner at the table joking with Dean, trying to make him feel better, and nights with beers with really loud music and touching. When they got there, they all knew they'd need a seperate motel room after that.

"See you tomorrow, Sammy?" Dean looked sad.

"Yeah, Dean. Night."

Dean looked at the room key and lost track of what he was doing. He thought about what he would do without Cas for so long, Cas had to touch his shoulder to get his attention. He put the key in, and rubbed his eyes as they were walking in so he couldn't see Dean wiping the tears off of his face. Dean put on the radio, and Heat Of The Moment by Asia came on. He instantly told it to shut the hell up and shut it off. He walked over to the bed and sat down. Cas was in the bathroom, hands on the counter, head down not knowing what was going on in his mind, When he took his hands off of the counter he noticed Meg's number was still in his hands so he shoved it in the cabinet and walked out. When he walked past Dean to the kitchen, he planned not to say anything so they didn't have to fight but Dean wouldn't let that happen.

"Cas I -" He trailed off, close to crying. "I hope you know, when we make love, it's love, it's nothing like it'd be with her."

"Dean..." Cas started thinking about what it would be like with her. It really wouldn't be the same. But that didn't matter to him at all, he wasn't with Dean for sex at all and Dean knew that.

"Please Cas, it's just me. I love you, she'll never love anybody as much as I love you, baby."

Cas smiled and walked over to him, he was still sitting on the side of the bed with his hands on his head supported by his knees, you could hear sniffles but he wouldn't let you know he was crying. Cas put his hand on Dean's head and Dean jumped, unaware that he was there.

Dean looked up and smiled at Cas. "You know, I remember when you'd just pop up while I was sleeping. You just used to wait for me to wake up, you've just always been so patient. I always hoped that one of those times, you'd just lay with me, I was always cold, ya know."

"Well, you have me now Dean. And you always will. I was patient with you Dean, so maybe you could do the same and just let me-" Cas couldn't believe what he'd just said. 

"So there is something, huh.." Dean understood though, he was still so new to it all at the time and she was the first person who had really gone into all that with Cas. "It's okay, baby. We'll get through this."

Cas' face was priceless, he couldn't believe how Dean had been about all of it. But Dean had surprised him a lot since they had been together. Cas grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him up hard, so when he stood up he was right against Cas. 

"Woah baby, what's up? I'm not goin' anywhere," Dean smiled as Cas kissed his lips, harder with each breath. "Babe," Dean let out as soon as he got the chance to. One hand on Cas' lower back, one in his hair. Cas was busy trying to unbuckle Dean's pants.

"Dean, I want to make love. You should know you're not just another pizza man deal with me. I'm an angel, I have fought wars. I don't do 'Pizza Men'." He said, finally get the buckle on Dean's pants. 

There it was, he could see Dean was getting hard through the zipper. "You're excited."

"Yes, Cas. Can you stop saying that every time you notice it." Dean reached down and put Cas' hand on his dick. "Do something with it, Cas."

Cas did as he was told and pulled off Dean's pants and underwear. He grabbed Dean's dick and started stroking it slowly, Cas kept pulling Dean forward and teasing him like he was going to suck his dick, he wouldn't give it that easy. "Work for it Dean, show me you want it, and I will give it to you. I will give you anything you want."

Dean moaned. "D-Damn I love you so much baby, please, baby I'm beggin' you." Dean tilted his head back and Cas pushed him back on the bed so he was sitting up again and started to put his head down for one last tease but Dean pushed his head down, hard.

"Don't fucking tease me, Cas. Give me it, I want you and I want you now." Cas was starting to bob faster and Dean thought he was done for right there. No one gave head like Cas, not that that mattered to Dean. Cas was drunk on his dick and just wanted it inside of him then.

"How bad do you want it, baby?" Cas shot a sarcastic grin.

"Oh babe, please don't do this-" he moaned. "I just want it now, I want to be so deep in you that I drown baby."

Dean stood up while Cas crouched on the bed, legs wide open waiting for Dean to fill every part of it. Dean slid it in, layed on his shoulder, his hand around his stomach on Cas' dick, he stroked Cas so good Cas kept saying sorry because he thought it would be over soon. Dean smacked Cas' cheek and told him to shut the fuck up, he was getting close but he still needed more.

"Say something that doesn't make me wanna smack the shit of you baby, oh my-" moan.

"Do it Dean, smack me. I like it."

Dean smacked him again, they both moaned so loud it shocked them. They hoped Sam couldn't hear in the next room. 

"Fuck, Cas. Fuuuck. If you ever fucking leav- oh my fucking God baby."

"Shhh," Cas just wanted silence for a second, he didn't wanna think about anything but Dean inside of him. Especially not leaving him.

Dean put his hand over Cas' mouth and went faster and harder each thrust. Cas bit Dean's had.

"Oh! Fuuuck baby!" Dean came, and Cas did too.

They both plopped right down on the bed after. Dean got off of Cas and went to the other side of the bed to lay down. Cas layed down straight next to Dean and got inside of his arms after being notioned over. 

"I love you, Cas. You know that, right? I'd be fuckin' crazy not to love you." He was looking up at the ceiling while Cas was just watching him.

"I love you too, Dean." Cas turned over, he loved being the little spoon. 

But as soon as he closed his eyes, he saw Meg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys want to happen, whatever you want idc. I love getting ideas. :')


	3. Everyday, Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't know if you guys will like this chapter but here it is :')

Dean and Castiel never slept that night. Cas couldn't because he was thinking of Meg, and Dean couldn't because he knew Cas certainly wasn't getting all worked up for no reason. 

"We haven't really talked, Cas. What's up?" Dean was starting to sweat with fear. And because the AC didn't work in this crappy motel but mostly because he knew Cas was thinking things he didn't wanna know.

"You said we could work through it Dean, but I.. I did like Meg." Dean almost stopped breathing.

Cas sat up in bed and pulled Dean up to him, grabbing his arm and putting in behind him. 

"But I love _you_ , Dean. That's the difference. A little lust won't stop that, I just think that it would be nice to explore."

"Explore? Cas, baby, I can show you the world."

"You know that's not what I'm talking about, Dean." There was a knock on the door.

"We'll talk about this later." Dean said in a stern voice.

It was Sam, he had gotten information on Meg from Bobby, and as it turned out, she was at the same motel as them.

"Okay, so what are we gonna do?" Dean wanted to kill the bitch, but he knew that would ruin everything. Cas started to hold Dean's hand, and when he looked up, Cas had the most reassuring look on his face, so in love, it made every bad thought in Dean's head go away.

"Cas, can you look for her? Dean might get a little too caught up."

" _What?_ " Dean looked at Sam and Sam had to move back a little.

Cas looked down at the floor, ready for the brothers to argue. He didn't really know what to think of going to look for Meg, he didn't blame Dean for his reaction, he just didn't want to hear it, he'd been with Dean for a couple months now, he'd never questioned anything until Meg, he didn't like the feeling, but he liked the reason for it.

"Dean, really? Can't you trust Cas?" Dean wasn't so sure.

"Whatever, go look. But please just think about me before she makes you do something stupid, Cas. I love you."

"I love you." They heard wings flap and he was gone.

 

 

Cas heard Meg laughing at a TV show and appeared by her door.

"Clarence, I gave you my number for a reason," She got up and walked over to him, she started trailing her fingers down his tie, all the way to his stomach until he stopped her. "Does the big bad boyfriend know you're here?"

"Yes, he does. I'm supposed to get you and bring you to him." Cas was starting to shake, and he had no idea why.

_I've fought wars, I don't do 'Pizza Men.'_

"Supposed to, huh? Well how about you stay here for a little while? I'm sure it wouldn't hurt.'

"Meg, I love Dean, very much. Yes I have thought about you but I am with Dean now."

"Dean, Dean, Dean." Meg scoffed.

_Meg, Meg, Meg. Oh shut up, Castiel. **Quit giving in.**_

"Give it a break, Clarence. You want me, so let's just get it over with, huh?"

 

 

25 minutes later, a dizzy Castiel walked out, it looked like he had been crying, but Meg was poking at him and making fun. Dean didn't like the feeling of what was happening.

"Why have you been gone for almost a half an hour? Cas you were just supposed to scope the place out." Dean was waiting for an answer he could believe.

Meg started laughing. "We were just having some fun, Deany."

Cas looked at her. "Meg! Be quiet!"

Dean started to tear up. He didn't know what to think.

"Dean, we just talked for a bit, and that is _all_ we did. Right, Meg?" Meg rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Dean, I guess that's just it." 

"How can I trust you two? I can't see why I would." 

"Because I have told you that you could since day one, Dean." 

"Not good enough, _Cas_." He didn't know why he was being sarcastic, he didn't know why he didn't believe Cas, maybe he should, Cas wouldn't lie to him would he? 

Castiel looked down, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately, they'd been arguing for days. 

Dean grabbed his hand. Cas looked up with his pretty blue puppy dog eyes, Dean couldn't stand feeling sad anymore so he just kissed Cas. He did because first, he wanted to show Meg who Cas really was with, and two, it'd been too long since Dean had felt his lips on Cas', even if it had only been earlier that day. 

"Woah, Dean. I get it, okay. He's yours." Meg actually sounded a little hurt. Did she actually _like_ Cas? 

Cas pulled away from Dean, and Dean pushed Cas back and walked away, obviously hurt. Cas and Meg just stood there looking at each other, not sure what to say. Meg handed Cas a piece of paper, smirked at him and walked off, she knew exactly what she was doing, it made Cas sick but it turned him on a little, too. In that paper was an address and a little note. 

_Lets do it again, Clarence. I want to see you soon, don't take long._ Cas' stomach turned. He ripped off the note and kept the address. He hated lying to Dean, but Meg really made Cas feel alive, and he didn't wanna get rid of this feeling. 

Cas walked over to a crying Dean who was standing by the Impala. Cas shoved the note in his trenchcoat pocket, next to the phone number he'd taken out of the cabinet while Dean was getting ready this morning. 

"Why, Cas," Dean said, still crying. "Why'd you pull away, don't you love me?" 

Cas frowned, he was starting to cry too. "Of course, Dean. You _know_ I-" 

"I gave up so much for you, Cas! So much.." He just started sobbing, and Cas was crying now. 

"Dean! We'll be fine! I love you!" Cas knew he meant the words, and he did love Dean, but for some reason in the back of his head it sounded like he was lying, it felt like Dean could read his mind. 

"How Cas? I don't even know if I can trust you after this." Cas took Dean's hands then. 

"Dean, look at me." Dean looked up, the now, sad, green eyes basically woven into those beautiful blue ones, they were serious, too. "I will make this better. Because I love you. I meant everything I sad last night." He wiped his eyes with his sleeve, then held Dean's hand again. "I will always mean what I said last night, forever. You're the only one who makes me happy, Dean. I wanna be the same to you, I want to be your reason to go on." 

"Everyday baby, everyday." 

Dean and Cas kissed for what seems like forever, so many I love you's exchanged between breaths. Cas was dangerous, for Dean, and Cas himself. Cas was hoping Dean's hands wouldn't go wandering through his pockets, what a silly thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're happy with it, if not let me know why and I'll work on it for you guys :)


	4. Secrets

It had been two whole weeks Cas had been having an affair with Meg, and he could feel himself falling for her. He knew Meg was starting to too, but she'd never let him know that. She felt so safe with him, he was the only one she'd spend time with now, always with Cas doing things couples would do. They went to the mall and held hands, of course it was Cas that made the move but Meg went right along with it. She dragged him into Express and Cas had to stop her from slitting the managers throat for a jacket. Castiel usually frowned upon this type of stuff, but these two weeks have been so eye opening and crazy, he just laughed and dragged her away when she had ideas like that, he was getting used to the idea of being her savior, he wanted to help her become a better person, but he also loved how bad she was. He never thought of Dean with her, and that was the strangest thing, but he also didn't want to. He sure was kicking his ass in the back of his mind though.

"Okay Clar, what do you wanna do next?" She giggled, kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck, looking into his face making beautiful brown puppy dog eyes, his favorite thing to look at.

"Meg, I told you I have to get back to Dean. We had a nice day but you know what needs to happen. You do every time."

"I don't want you to goooo," She frowned and pecked his lips. "please babe."

Babe? She'd never used another name for him than Clarence, or Clar. Cas wondered how serious this was getting, this all started for thrills, not for feelings. He could feel himself falling but he didn't think Meg would. Getting over her would be so much easier if feelings weren't returned.

"Maybe we could get coffee.." Meg squealed and kissed him then ran towards the coffee shop, he shook his head, tilted it back and smiled. He loved the smell of Meg, she always smelled like the best fruits, with a hint of rose. Heavenly. 

"I want a caramel crunch, and Mr. Grump will have..." She had the cutest look on her face, so concentrated, trying to guess what he'd have. "A mocha frappe, no whipped cream. Sound good?" Cas nodded. He still wasn't sure what the hell anything was, but as long as he was with her he was okay. Just then he looked down and saw a text from Dean.

_Where are you?_

 

It was 12 AM and Cas was now in the motel room, after the mall Meg talked him into coming back to her motel room and he accidentally fell asleep. Oops. He sneaked into the bathroom past Dean and washed his face, when he looked into the mirror he almost smashed it. This wasn't who he was, why was he doing this? He had always loved Dean so much. _Go ahead Castiel,_ he thought. _Ruin things for yourself **again.**_

When he walked out, Dean was sitting up in bed, arms crossed looking at him.

"Cas." He looked furious. He got out of bed and went over to Castiel, looking him straight in the face. "Where have you been? Why did I text you and get no replies? Are we doing that now because it's probably not the best idea when I wanted to surprise you with dinner but I guess that's in the shitter now too!"

"Dean, listen to me. Sometimes there are things that I am called to, like-"

"Like what? Like Meg? Meg?! Out of all the people, Cas, wow. Classy Meg."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh I don't really? Try telling the fucking voicemail you left while I was sitting eating the dinner you never showed up to eat. What is it Cas, huh? You tired of me or somethin'? What'd I do? Why her?"

"Oh, Dean." Yup, the day Castiel had been dreading was here. He walked over to the bed and put his head down on his hands, looking at the floor.

"No, Cas, Explain it to me. I really wanna know."

"Meg and I have been seeing each other, yes. But, Dean that doesn't mean that I don't love-"

Dean was out of the door before Cas could finish. Suddenly, Cas was at Megs.

"Meg, Dean found out," Cas was close to tears. "What do I do?"

"Oh, come here Clar, let me take care of you." She lead Cas to the bed and Cas layed down, and Meg layed beside him, being the little spoon Cas always loved to be. But I think Cas liked being the big spoon now, he was more in control with Meg. They laid there for hours and Cas was just about to go to sleep when he heard these two words.

"I'm pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you guys feel about this! Sorry! Still short but it will get longer! Promise. I've just been so busy.


	5. The Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas tells Dean that Meg is pregnant.

"Okay... Does she know how far along she is? Is she making this up? God, Cas how does this even happen? You're so dumb. Oh my God." Cas was looking at the table, he couldn't even look at Dean, he was mad that Dean was being so rude but at the same time, he deserved it.

"I don't even know why I told you." Cas rolled his eyes so far to the back of his head. He got up and walked out, but Dean went out after him. Dean had always stayed at the same motel since they had been together, all the happy memories irritated Cas when he went back there. They had sat there for hours at the table that day before Cas said the words he still couldn't believe were coming out of his mouth. 

"Cas! Cas, wait. _Cas!_ " Dean was crying now, Cas turned around and looked at him. Cas felt so sorry for Dean, he still loved him so much, and he still had no clue why he was still with Meg, Dean was everything he'd ever wanted, how did he know if Meg was worth it? He didn't. Cas started walking back to Dean with his head down until he got to him. "Cas, I don't understand. Do you even wanna be with me?"

"I do. I do."

"Okay, so why is all of this happening? I loved you... more than anything."

"You don't anymore?"

"I don't think I come first for you anymore, so why should you for me?" Dean was lying. Cas always came first. Always.

"Dean.. You know I love you. Things have just gotten crazy. You are always the one I return to no matter what. Do you.. Do you still want to be with me after this?"

"Trust, Cas. Trust is a huge thing. You have to play your part. I can't do this alone, I need you. Even if we- I, have to deal with Meg. I still love you, Cas."

"Good. I am so sorry I've done this to you."

"Shh, let's stop talking about it, okay?" Cas nodded.

Dean pulled Cas in for a hug and Cas snuggled into Dean's neck, he was so warm it felt amazing, he hated winter. They stood there for a couple minutes, both not thinking about a thing. Once they pulled back they went inside and got in bed together, and just layed there, snuggled in, listening to the birds chirp outside. Cas wasn't thinking about Meg, he started to forget about why he would even need 'thrills,' he knew everything he wanted was right there. But did then, too. Cas was starting to get mad with himself. He looked at Dean with sweet, sorry eyes.

"What, Cas?" Dean chuckled. He knew how sorry Cas was, when he was mad at him he always thought to himself that Cas knew better, but Cas really didn't. He was the only person besides Meg he'd had a connection with, and when Meg came back, how did he expect Cas to not deal with those unfinished feelings, there was never closure. But now there's a baby so guess there never will be.

"I just can't stand what I've done, I've put you through so much and we've only jus-"

"Oh, will you stop? Let me get over it, Cas. I get it, you feel bad but there's nothing you can do about it now, you're gonna be a dad, Cas. In a way, sometimes it's a good thing."

"Is it? I can't get over it Dean. How?"

"I'll help you with anything you need, baby, you know that."

"Well.. Yes, but-"

"Baby, relax, stop thinking so much and just lay down with me." Cas did. He didn't think he'd forget that day, he was crying so much inside. He loved Dean, but he did love Meg, too. What the hell was going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be awhile for an update. This isn't doing too well so I think I'm gonna start a Jensen/Nina fic. I'll link if someone asks for it. :*
> 
> Once again, super short sorry. I love the story but I've been so busy with sleep and twitter yenno.
> 
> talk to me on there. @acklesangeles.


	6. A Lil Bit of Heaven, Lil Bit of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg's doctors appointment brings a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys this is barely a fucking chapter I'm pissed this is like a setup for the next chapter.
> 
> But I have school and horseback riding lessons and omg fml I'm so stressed so I'll update as much and as soon as I can tysm ♡

"Welp. Here we are." Dean said holding Cas' hand tight as they walked into the waiting room to find Meg, who had finally started showing.

"Hey boys. Took you long enough." She smirked and adjusted herself, they just figured the baby was kicking but Meg had explained to Cas many times that pregnancy was uncomfortable and he'd never get it so she just stopped explaining. 

"Yes, well, there was traffic Meg. I thought I texted you?" Cas heard Dean chuckle. "Dean it's not funny, you have to teach me these things." Cas rolled his eyes. A nurse came out and called Meg's name. 

The doctor looked very happy when she looked at the sonogram. "Do you want to know the gender?" Meg looked at Cas and he nodded, Meg said yes. "It's a girl!" 

Meg looked with a blank expression and all anyone in that room heard was: " _Shit._ "


	7. Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas thinks about his child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back with this terribe fic! I'm gonna keep on writing whenever I'm able to because Cas getting Meg pregnant would be great, come onnn. Anyways enjoy loves. Also, most of this was written in the summer at 3 am so there's one thing you'll probably noticed I fucked up on. Now I'm in school with more brains tho u feel me ok bye

Cas was laying beside Dean in that creaky motel bed they always went back to, it had been a long night. Dean had missed Cas so much it was hard to get him to go easy on him earlier that night, and Cas was tired, he just couldn't sleep. He wanted to know how everything was gonna go, he wished angels could see the future. He didn't know how he was gonna be a father. How could he? He never expected this to happen. Ever. How? He was still doing research, but nothing. Maybe Cas was just super unlucky. And dumb. Damn, how many times did Cas hear that a day now? Dean was constantly looking at him with this look, even when Dean wasn't saying it, he could see it. Cas threw on twice the dissapointment on himself after those looks. Cas could barely look in the mirror. Damn it. He was just a clueless angel. Or maybe he wasn't, he just knew it was never supposed to be like this. Meg cared about Cas though, they'd gotten to be close friends since the pregnancy, but there were still feelings there, but Meg actually accepted her boundaries, especially with the child on the way. Child on the way. How was this happening? How was he gonna do it? How was he gonna raise a _child_ with _Meg_? Those are 3 of millions of questions he thought each day. The most common were, what am I gonna name her? Will she even love me? How in the _hell_ am I going to do this? Cas loved her already he just couldn't picture it yet. He started looking up at the ceiling hoping it would let him close his eyes because the windows were being stubborn, but when he looked up all he could see was what looked like a home video of Cas and a precious little girl at the park playing. When Cas closed his eyes he turned and cuddled into Dean and he knew he was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, thank you for the kudos and comments I thought it would always be at 0 lmao its terrible but hopefully the idea makes you happy!
> 
> This chapter was also super short lmfao got damn I'm horrible at making them long but I'll post another chapter tonight or tmrw.


End file.
